


Goddess Touched

by Beatlemania99



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Gods Of Egypt (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Goddesses, Gods, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlemania99/pseuds/Beatlemania99
Summary: While preparing for her sham of a trial, Alexandra Potter, and her two friends Hermione, decide to reach out to Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of magic, unaware that she has been watching the trio for some time.





	Goddess Touched

**Alexandra’s POV**

Hermione, Ron and I were sitting in Ron's room at Grimmauld Place, in a few days, I'll be out on trial in front of the entire Wizenagamot for using a Patronus in front of my cousin to fend off Dementors, “Alex, doesn't your cousin know about your magic due to the fact that his Mum and your Mum were blood sisters?” Ron asked, Hermione and I looked at him, he had a point, “you have a point Ron, I can't be breaking the Statute of Secrecy if my cousin already knew I had magic” I said.

“What do you going to do?” Hermione asked, I gave her my infamous Marauder's grin, “i’m going to call out to Lady Isis and ask for her help” I said, “How can Isis help you?” Ron asked in confusion, I sighed, “Isis is an Egyptian Goddess, she is the wife and sister of Lord Osiris, and the mother of Horus, she's the Mother Goddess of healing, wisdom and protection but most importantly Isis I the Goddess of magic all over thr world, she tricked Ra into teaching her the magic thar she wields with little difficulty, and it's said that she breathed life into her deceased husband after Set murdered him. It is also said that anyone who's blessed by Isis can't be harmed, anyone who harms those blessed by Isis will suffer her wrath” I explained. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and grinned maliciously, “you could use that to your advantage to deal with Voldemort” Hermione said, “that’s one part of it yes, however being blessed by Isis is a privilege and we can't abuse privilege” I said, the three of us sat in a circle and held hands “Lady Isis, hear my plea, I ask for your help, Lady Isis come forth” I said, there was a bright flash and then there was a woman standing there in a white linen dress, her the headdress stood out, the three of us stood instantly and bowed, “you may rise, Alexandra, Hermione and Ron, I heard your plea for help” Lady Isis, we explained the situation to her.

“Alex you will still attend your trial however when Cornileus asks for witnesses, you call me forward, then we'll deal with those who should be on trial” Isis said, that means Malfoy and his fellow Death Eater friends, “would you be able to get Sirius a trial?” Hermione asked, Isis smiled.

“Let’s introduce the Order to our new ally” Ron said, I nodded, Hermione, Ron and I went downstairs, “Alex, I know that grin too well, your father had that grin when  he was up to no good. What are you up to?” Remus asked, “may we introduce our newest ally, Lady Isis, the Egyptian Goddess of Healing, Wisdom, Protection and most importantly the Goddess of Magic” I said, there were gasps as she came in, everyone bowed even Snape, “you may rise, Alexandra asked for my help and I have answered her plea” Isis said.

“How are you able help the brat?” Snape asked, I went for my wand but Ginny grabbed my hand, Dora seemed to take the hint and she hexed him, “you are in front of a goddess, a very powerful goddess at that, anyone on the recieving end of her wrath is dead meat” Tonks hissed venomously, “Thank you Miss Tonks, but to answer your question Severus, I maybe primarily worshipped in Egypt but for the magic world, I am the Goddess of magic all over the world, i have watched carefully and it is time that I stand in” Isis said, “The Ministry deny that Voldemort has returned” Kingsley said.

“We know that Kingsley, the more they deny his return, the stronger he gets” Ron said, “Ron has a point, Voldemort's aim is to keep the Ministry from acknowledging his return so that he can gather more followers” Isis said, “What’s the plan then?” Sirius asked grinned the Marauder grin, “well Alex will still attend the trial, but when Cornelius asks for witnesses, she'll call me forward, then we'll deal with those who should be put on trial, but in order to know who to go after, Alex, we'll need the memory of the graveyard incident, it will have to start from moments before Diggory’s untimely death” Isis said, I paled and gulped nervously but I nodded, “D-Does anyone have a pansive?” I asked.

“I do, and I congratulate you on seeking help from Lady Isis” a voice said behind us, I turned to see Susan and her Aunt, “Susan” I said, “Alex” she said, we embraced, “Don‘t worry Alastor, I asked them to come and young Susan wanted to find out what really happened to her housemate” Isis said.

I let Isis take the memory of the graveyard incident and put it in the pansive, I was shaking when it came to Cedric being killed, it showed Voldemort's resurrection and the Death Eaters that turned up, “Malfoy was recognisable” Susan said, “Miss Potter, can you list all the Death Eaters you know about so that their vaults can be seized by Gringotts?” Amelia Bones asked, I nodded, “there is one in this room, spy or not, he has the Mark and he was partly responsible for the Demise of Lily Potter and James Potter” Isis said, my eyes darted to Snape.

“YOU CRETIN, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN PETTIGREW, YOUR CARELESSNESS WITH THE PROPHECY COST ME MY PARENTS AND YOU TAKE YOUR HATRED OF MY FATHER OUT ON ME, I WAS CONDEMNED TO NEARLY TEN YEARS OF ABUSE BECAUSE YOU AND PETTIGREW GOT MY PARENTS KILLED, YOU BETTER SURRENDER YOUR WAND BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY LAND ME IN AZKABAN, YOU FUCKING BASTARD” I roared, Snape made no movement, I let out a feral roar and charged at him, only to restrained by Molly, “Auntie you better get him to Ministry before she actually kills him, I've see the Slytherins face her wrath and trust me it’s not a pretty sight” Susan said, “Shacklebolt, Tonks take him, you may return here once your done” Amelia said, “Susan you can stay here too, there's charms on this house that prevents the Ministry from tracing underage magic” Sirius said, Susan nodded.

“Blimey, are you sure you're not related to Mum?” Ginny asked, “oh she got that from Lily, she was terrifying when angered and poor James got the brunt of her anger” Remus said as Snape was taken.

We got to work on the list of Death Eaters, so far we had people like Malfoy, Rowle, Rockwood, the Carrows, the LeStranges, Yaxley, Jugsun, Nott Snr, Greyback, Dolahov, Pettigrew, Crabbe Snr, Goyal Snr, and Parkinson, ”the less power he has be means of gold, the better it will be better for us” Susan said.

 I sent the list of Death Eaters to Gringotts so that their vaults can be seized by Gringotts, “Sirius, if you annull the marriages between Bellatrix LeStrange Nee Black and Rodolphus LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black and Lucius Malfoy, the bride price can be paid back, it makes up half the Malfoy fortune” I said, “good idea, I’ll do that now” Sirius replied.

Hermione, Ron and I retreated to Ron's room to work on any homework we had, “Lady Isis, is there a way for me to speak with my parents? I have lived ten years of my life deprived of love, friendship and family, until I met Ron an Hermione. While Molly is the closest thing I have to a mother, I can't remember what it feels like to be hugged by birth parents” I said.

“You have been so brave through such hard times and yet you remain pure of heart, mind and soul, I can only allow you to communicate with Lily, as her sacrifice kept you alive” Isis said, I nodded it was better than nothing, Hermione and Ron held my hands for emotional support as Isis began chanting in a language that could only be Ancient Egyptian, it dawned on me that I was going to see my Mum for the first time in 14 years, there was another bright light and there was another woman standing there, with Auburn hair and green eyes, the same green eyes as me.

“Mum!” I breathed, “Alex, my baby girl, you've grown so much, I've always watched over you, you're so brave sweetheart” Mum said, I started crying as I hugged my Mum for the first time in 14 years, “Lady Isis, may she stay?” Hermione asked causing me to pull back from Mum and look at her in shock, “yes my child, from this day forward, Lily Evans-Potter is alive” Isis said, I broke down, I have my own Mum back.

Lady Isis went to tell the others that she had brought my Mum  back, I had calmed down, I looked at my two friends, “Mum, this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, my best friends” I said, “I know, I want to thank you for your unwavering loyalty to my daughter, she views you as her brother and sister in all but blood” Mum said, “welcome back Mrs Potter” Hermione said, “call me Lily” Mum said.

Lady Isis returned, “Let’s get you reacquainted with the Order” Ron said, “I’ll be down in a minute” I said, Mum nodded and kissed my forehead before the three of of them headed downstairs, “Thank you for giving me my Mum” I said, “You needn't thank me my child, you deserve some happiness, you have been through so much during your young life, most people would crack under the pressure of what you've been through, and as I've said, you have remained pure of heart, mind and soul, my help will always be given to those who truly deserve it” Isis said.

I walked downstairs, into the kitchen and sat at the table just as Molly dished out the food, 

 


End file.
